


idiot club

by sunny_yellow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Animal Crossing - Freeform, Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp, Ashe is Wild, Blues Lions are focused at first, Creative License, Demigirl Annette Fantine Dominic, Dorms are whatever i decide, F/F, F/M, Felix and Annette are QQPs, Garreg Mach Academy, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Gen, Group chat, LGBT culture, M/M, Nonbinary Linhardt von Hevring, Nonbinary My Unit/Byleth, Pop Group, Professors and Staff at Monastery are High School Teachers!!, Punk band, Rock Band, Spoilers, Sylvain/Ashe/Felix anyone?, Tags Added As I Go, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Jeritza Von Hyrm, after chapter 4 it'll be blue lion centric, band au, blue lion-centric, both professor/teachers are named byleth, chat fic, fact they are almost all gay, im sorry, its formatted a little odd my bad, my hand slipped, nb byleth is twins with m byleth, nonbinary byleth, oh fuck um SPOILERS, okay both m and f byleth are in this, okay this should be enough for now, okay warning, they are prob spoilers, they are twins close in age w the students, um im not good with slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_yellow/pseuds/sunny_yellow
Summary: Animal crossing bitch: Ashe, You are my Friend, but what does This mean?Mommy: its okay dedue, it means ur friendly and homelyAnimal crossing bitch: O.KFlirty ginger: OKAY BACK ON TOPIC YOU FUCKSGay emo: no fuck you
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> finally a fandom fic 😎  
> and its my fav type of fic and group chat fic

Unnamed chat

Sylvain has added Felix, Annette, Dimitri, Dedue, Ashe, Ingrid and Mercedes to “Unnamed chat”

Ingrid has named the chat “idiot club”  
Idiot Club

Felix: Sylvain I swear to fucking god

Ashe: oh???? is this what we were talking about earlier???

Dimitri: Felix, Watch Your Language!

Sylvain: haha so, its decided we’re making a band and we’re entering the talent show ;)

Ingrid: This is so dumb

Annette: For one! I think its a great idea Sylvain! :))

Sylvain: why thank you little ginger

Ashe has changed “Annette” to “little ginger”

Ashe has changed “Sylvain” to “flirty ginger”

flirty ginger: didnt expect that from ashe but ngl its pretty good

flirty ginger changed “Felix” to “gay emo”

flirty ginger changed “Dimitri” to “butter”

Flirty ginger changed “Ingrid” to “lesbian”

Ashe has changed “Ashe” to “fictional gay”

Flirty ginger: okay why is Ashe so good at naming, like damn bitch okay come for my brand

Fictional gay has changed “Dedue” to “Animal crossing bitch”

Fictional gay has changed “Mercedes” to “mommy”

Gay emo: holy fuck 

Flirty ginger: okay thats hot

Fictional gay: it iz wat it iz

Animal crossing bitch: Ashe, You are my Friend, but what does This mean?

Mommy: its okay dedue, it means ur friendly and homely

Animal crossing bitch: O.K

Flirty ginger: OKAY BACK ON TOPIC YOU FUCKS

Gay emo: no fuck you

Gay emo: im playing bass

Gay emo has gone offline

Flirty ginger: well okay

Fictional gay: annette singing or im not in

Little ginger: no no nnononono pls no i cantt

Gay emo has gone online

Gay emo: annette needs to do it

Little ginger: FELIX I THOUGHT THAT SECRET WAS HELD INCONFIDENCE!!!

Gay emo: you thought bitch

Fictional gay: bam see annettes singing

Animal crossing bitch: I can Play drums.

flirty ginger: fuck yeahhhhh

butter: Sorry, I was discussing the Talent Show with Claude.

fictional gay: okay, eye emojis

little ginger: whyd you type it????

fictional gay: bc im fucking quirky

gay emo: oh shit

butter: Back on topic! I can sing with Annette?

lesbian: can confirm, dima has a good voice

fictional gay: okay boomer

flirty ginger: that leaves,,,, me on guitar and mercedes dm’d me shes doing another act w jertiza

flirty ginger: she and i quote “refuse to respond to the chaotic group chat because of the high volume of gay and drama.”

flirty ginger: shes not wrong

lesbian: valid

fictional gay: wait please clarify who is actually gay, bc im bi, and i dont wanna start the roast sesh yet

little ginger: im ace and bi! also ur very different on text ashe!

fictional gay: well yeah my crippling anxiety doesnt compute to texting for some reason

gay emo: gay ofc, out me ur dead

flirty ginger: bi ;)

butter: I am gay! please dont out anyone you guys

fictional gay: ofc not 

gay emo: dont fucking defend me boar

animal crossing bitch: i am straight

animal crossing bitch: mercedes texted me to say she is bisexual.

flirty ginger: im stanning

lesbian: its pretty obvious

fictional gay: wait shit what should i do 

flirty bastard: idk,,, uh oo tech shiz? or can u play an instrument??

fictional gay: oo wait yeah i can probably play guitar

flirty bastard: hell yeah we have the perfect makings for a rock band!

little ginger: hell yeah!!!

mommy: im going to fucking murder you sylvain.

flirty ginger: oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit


	2. fucking uh,,,, dm time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh second chapter hahaha  
> um sorrys its only likeeee 600 words ill try and get more done  
> with this quarantine i can get a chapter or so done a day jehshsj

Sylvain has created the chat “Sick roast bitches”

Sylvain has changed “Felix” to “fe”

Ashe has changed “Ashe” to “babey”

Felix has changed “Sylvain” to “bug”

Bug: :( fe no

bug : i made this so we can bond as guitar bros

Babey: its okay sylvain felixs opinion doesnt matter

fe : excuse me

Babey: owo did i piss him off?

bug : i am FUCKING QUAKING ASHE WHERE DID YOU FIDNTEH BALLS TO PISS FELIX OFF

Bug : IM GONNA FUCK ING DHJHDSISUd hijhdiu

Fe: im fucking coming for you ashe

Babey: thats what she said bitch

Fe: holy fuck

Bugs: eyes emoji ashe what the fuck i love you

babey : oh ilyt sylvian 

Bug: bruh its sylbain

Babey: sylbain

Fe: sylbain

Bug : okay fuck yall 

Fe: im right here

Babey: i\thsi is very off topic 

Babey: bye gays

Babey; i meant guys

Fe: no you didnt

Bug: no you didnt

Babey: ure ight your ight

“Idiot club”

Gay emo has changed “flirty ginger” to “sylbain”

Lesbian: okay this is a little ominous

Fictioal gay: he learns from the best

Lesbian: i-

Fictional gay: uwu

butter has changed “butter” to “mr.hottie”

Mr.hottie: That was not!!! Me!!!

Mr.hottie: Claude stole my phone while he was teaching me internet slang!

Animal crossing bitch: It is O.K.

Little ginger: has anyone here actually played animal crossing

Gay emo: fuck u ofc i have, pocket camp 

Little ginger: YOU ARE SO VALID FELIX

Gay emo: we are literally friend on acpc annette

Little ginger: shit u rt

Mommy: annette, sweetie, i love you, but who taught you that?

Little ginger: sylvain

Gay emo: *sylbain

Mommy: Okay! Thank you sweetie!

Private message between Annette and Felix titled “Needy hoes”

Gender who?: im buying your grapes you stupid hoe

Its me gender: okay twerp 

Gender who?: also im coming over in twenty to cuddle

Its me gender: bitch wtf u being needy for we had a sleepover 2 days ago

Gender who?: i want more fucking cuddles felix

Its me gender: alright alright what they command thy shall comply

Its me gender: also it was fucking brilliant what you said to mercedes, i cant wait to watch sylvain burn in her hellflame  
Gender who?: sunglasses emoji

Idiot club

Sylbain: haha very funny felix

Gay emo has changed “gay emo” to “swordman”

Swordman: synonymous with mothman

Lesbian: we are not discussing this nobody fucking understands cryptids in this chat

Sylbain: wanted to let you hoes know i registered us in the talet show under the names “The Kingdom” so haha practice in me and felixs dorm tonight @ 8

Swordman: i didnt fucking invite any of you

Fictional gay: okay mr emo

Mr.hottie: Professor Byleth is lending us his instruments if anyone needs one.

Fictional gay: ooo ight

Little ginger has changed “little ginger” to “ann”

Ann: everyone get animal crossing and snendme your friend codes we’re starting a cult

Fictional gay: ight ill send it later

Mr.Hottie: next time I see claude i will ask to see if he will help me!

Lesbian: dimitri that is so cute

Mr. Hottie: ?

Lesbian: its nothing!

Sylbain: yo ingrid,,, has ur gf told you if the other classes are enterig band?????

Lesbian: are you asking me to use my beautiful girlfriend to scope the competition?

Sylbain: yes please

lesbian : okay gimme 5

Private message between Ingrid and Dorothea titled “Lovely Girl <3”

Babygirl: hey dorie???

Goddess: yes bby?

Babygirl: is your class entering the talent show???

Goddess: is it you or the womanizer asking,,,,?

Babygirl: both :* i wanna see you sing

Goddess: awe jds hidshfds ingrid ily

Babygirl: i wuv u too dorie

Goddess: ive heard the deers are too

Babygirl: okay! Tyyy!! <3

Goddess: <3

Goddess: i better get a kiss the next time i see you 

Babygirl: promise!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jehshehehe tryin to stay on plot ✌️  
> thanks for the read


	3. punk eagles not rlly its profs bbys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb bitch disease: if yall see my brother tell him hes gay
> 
> Edie: Professor….please tell me why your name is,,, that
> 
> Dumb bitch disease has added “mr i fuck ramen”
> 
> Mr i fuck ramen: Byleth im going to fucking murder you
> 
> Short king: your gay professor!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is a my bad this is kinda late 😔✌️  
> ight so i should have another chapter out in a few hours! 
> 
> black eagles,,,,,, are my least favorite so its a little harder to write it,,,,

Idiot club

Lesbian: yes they are entering. That was your weekly favor.

Sylbain: fuck

Sylbain: okay tha nk you

Lesbian: mhm

“Kings and Queen”

Edelgard and 7 others  
Edie: Please don’t add the Professor.

Ferdie: im adding them.

Hubie: ferdinand,

Ferdie: shut up hubert

Ferdie has added “dumb bitch disease”

Dumb bitch disease: hello my little eagles bbys

Peeta Malark: We Are Adolescents, Correct? 

Dorie: oh petra dearie,,, its a joke

Peeta Malark: Oh. Thank you Dorothea!

Dumb bitch disease: if yall see my brother tell him hes gay

Edie: Professor….please tell me why your name is,,, that

Dumb bitch disease has added “mr i fuck ramen”

Mr i fuck ramen: Byleth im going to fucking murder you

Short king: your gay professor!!!!!!

Dumb bitch professor: holy shit caspar i love you

Short king: i love you too professor!

Sleeping beauty: ,,,,,

Edie: ,,,,,,,,

Dorie: haha gay

Ferdie: Dorothea, sweetie, we’re all gay

Mr i fuck ramen: wait fr

Short king: well most of us are bi/pan  
Mr i fuck ramen: man byleth ur lucky 

Dumb bitch disease: ikr i love my eagle bbys there even competeing as a punk grunge band for the talent show

Mr i fuck ramen: i got the lil rainbow bitches in golden deer i love my non-chaotic children

Hubie: Professors, please realize you are only a couple years older then us.

Mr i fuck ramen; alright bye yall

Mr i fuck ramen: FEAR THE DEER

Mr i fuck ramen has left the chat “Kings and Queens”

Ferdie has changed “Ferdie” to “Angel”

Angel has changed “Hubie” to “Demon”

Edie: Is this your way of telling us you’re dating?

Angel: Yes,,,

Berniebear: Cute!

Demon: cute?

Berniebear: JHIdhaliHdilHDIIU DONR KILL ME

Demon: I wont??

Dumb bitch disease has changed “Edie” to “Queenie”

Queenie: ah thank you Professor!!

Dumb bitch disease: np edel!

Queenie: ,,,,

Queenie: Alright,, Everyone report to the classroom in 20 minutes to discuss what we’ll be doing for the talent show!  
\------  
Dorie: alrightie so hubie and i will be singing! Ferdie will play bass, caspar will play guitar, edie will also play guitar. Bernie will find us some songs! Linhardt will use his keyboard/synth thingy! Petras decided to put on her own act.

Queenie: Thank you for writing it down Dorothea! Np Edie!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha if yall wanna see anything in partrically or have band inspo for them lmk ig?? i have golden deer idea to be like cavetown,,,,
> 
> also if u got the kings and queens ref ily
> 
> also also please ignore the formatting ill be fixing it so its more distinct


	4. sassmaster gay pride fish deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkgay: so you can indirectly confess your love and pine for dimitri by singing sweet tooth.
> 
> Dimasno1fan: well yes but no
> 
> Dimasno1fan name has been changed to yellowbitch
> 
> Yellowbitch: i felt a little exposed i feel guccier now
> 
> Tinychemist: “guccier” wtf claude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha FUCK um writers block  
> also ive been anxious teh past 3 weeks so fuck me huh its hard to write  
> alsoooooo  
> this is gunna be blue lion-centric bc im really only getting ideas for them + a few others mybad,, ill tag it
> 
> but um here is be plus into to gd (the house im on rn)

**“Kings and Queens”**

_ Opened at 2:43am. _

Berniebear: you guys sh should sing like like a st on e!!! Its a audioslave !! sONG!

Berniebear: Huberts VOICE IS PERFECT!

Berniebear: AND I ALONE BY LIVE!!!!!!!!!!

Demon: these are good bernadetta, thank you,,,,,

Berniebear: AAAHDIUHD hubertt i didnt expect to be awake THIS EARLy

Demon: Insomnia.

Berniebear: AAA i have get th at!! Angel ica Tea always helps!!

Demon: i detest tea,,,,,

Berniebear: COPIUS AMOUNTd of cofffee arent helping you HUbert!!

Demon: yes,,,

Demon: thank you bernadetta,,,,

________

_ Opened at 8:23am. _

Angel: darling that was so cute omfg

Queenie: quite hubert!

Queenie: You both shouldn’t be up that early though!

Demon: Apolgizes Edelgard. 

Queenie: You can call me Edel, Hubert!

Demon: Ah,, okay.

Angel: jasifh weiufhiwufehejf ily hubie

Demon: ,,,,,,,,

\-------

**“Gay pride fish”**

_ A chat created by Claude that includes Hilda and 7 others. _

_ Opened at 12:54pm. _

_ Nicknames have been changed by Claude. _

Dimasno1fan: fear the deer

Pinkgay: fear the deer!

Periwinklegay: fear the deer,,,,,

Dimasno1fan: hi hello can i get like 20 of those pink and blue lil bitches i love them

Pinkgay: um fuck you

Pinkgay: mariannes a periwinkle gay

Iggy Azalea: Yes Claude! Marianne fits much more to periwinkle then blue! 

Redturtle: IGNATZ ARENT THEY THE SAME THING??   
  


Iggy Azalea: I mean, yes but no. Its a softer and lighter shade then the typical blue!

Redturtle: AH THATS MAKES SENSE   
  


Tinychemist: why are you in all caps rapheal???

Redturtle: MY PHONES SMALL FOR MY LARGE HANDS

Lorenz Hellman’s Mayonnaise: its because as commoners say, he is buff af

Tinychemist: what the fuck

Tinychemist: who let the purpleguy back in

Dimasno1fan: ///fnaf flashbackss////

Pinkgay: no fucking stop rn

Dimasno1fan: kk

Iggy Azalea: Are ignoring that Lorenz just called Rapheal “buff as fuck”

Pinkgay: mhm

Iggy Azalea: Alright…

Dimasno1fan: okay fun fact we’re doing the talent show right?

Tinychemist: much to my dismay

Dimasno1fan: yea!!1 we’re playing cavetown songs. period . no room for discussion.

Pinkgay: so you can indirectly confess your love and pine for dimitri by singing sweet tooth.

Dimasno1fan: well yes but no

_ Dimasno1fan name has been changed to yellowbitch _

Yellowbitch: i felt a little exposed i feel guccier now

Tinychemist: “guccier” wtf claude

Pinkgay: somebody tell the bby to stop cursing, mariannes crying bcof how vulgar she is

Tinychemist: I AM NOT A CHILD

Tinychemist: I do apolgize though Marianne.

Periwinklegay: aaaaaahhhh,,,, its alright lysithea,, your just so precious

Tinychemist: JHS liuq HLIUFGEIUFGIO

Iggy Azalea: I wish Marianne would call me precious

Yellowbitch: Bitchh???? Your gay??

Iggy Azalea: Yes, but Marianne is a downright Goddess.

Pinkgay: omfg mariannes crying

Yellowbitch: okay maybe thats enough internet for everyone. Come to me and hildas dorm we’re playing just dance.

Lorenz Hellman’s Mayonnaise: I will “school” all of you in Just Dance.

Tinychemist: fuck you purpleguy!!! You dance like a ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed iggggg 
> 
> back to ur regular scheldued blue bbys next time~
> 
> EDIT; HOLY FUCK IVE HAD A QUARTER OF THIS CHAPTER FRO 2 WEEKS AND UQHFUEHF IUWE I FORGOT LEONIE  
> wait do i care??? mmm not really enough to go back,,,,,??? pretend she was there okay? thank


	5. lots of i love yous lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plantmom: you go sylvain! Osdfhs
> 
> Plantmom: tell me about it after!!! For re asearch purposes!!
> 
> Pocketnerd; ofc u lil geek
> 
> Plantmom: >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it  
> my bad its so gay i started tiger king and my dad got polyphobic so i decided to fucking write my polybabies
> 
> lmk if yall want a name guide???? i guess it might be confusing

**“Sick Roast Bitches”**

_ Opened at 5:37 pm. _

Fe: ann istg if claude winks at the boar one more time im killing one of them

Bug: wrong chat buddy

Fe: oh fuck meee

Bug: gladly babey

Babey: yes uwu

Babey: also WHAT felix

Fe: that was supposed to go to ann

Babey: Annette?

Fe: yea

Bug: eyes emoji

Fe: im literally gay syl

Bug: oh yea lol

Babey: oof

Babey: sowhat happened with dimitri and claude??   
  


Fe: there fucking flirting right in front of my salad

babey: cant believe it

fe: believe it

bug: come eat with my fefeeeee

fe: ew no

bug: ashe is here tho 🥺👉👈

fe:omw 

bug: wow okay felix

babey: 😊 

babey: im his fav

bug: well yes

**“Needy Hoes”**

Its me gender: DUDE I CANT

Gender who?: what happenee?????

its me gender: im eating lunch in the library with ashe and sylvain right 

its me gender: and ashe gets tired and he LAYS ON SYLVAINS SHOULDER AND FALLS ASLEEP

its me gender: AND SYLVAIN IS STAYING SO STILL SO HE WONT WAKE HIM UP 

Gender who?: AWE MY GODDESS

its me gender: I KNOW I WANNA HOLD THIER HANS

Gender who?: do it coward

Its me gender: fuck you im not a coward

Its me gender: iimma do it

Gender who?: shit okay

_ [two hours later] _

Its me gender: haha so um

Gender who?:

Its me gender: i have a date this saturday with ashe and sylvain,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gender who?: FUCK YEA FELIX

Its me gender: ANN IM SO SOFT

Gender who?: AAAAAAAAAA

Its me gender: ASHEWASSMILINGSOMUCH

Its me gender: SYLVAINWASTURNINGRED SJH DHiusdfhliauefhioaer IH IDHG

Gender who?: alexa this is so cute play anna sun by walk the moon

Gender who?: MANDATORY SLEEPOVER TONIGHT 

Its me gender: okay okay okay 

Its me gender: im too gay i gotta calm down 

Gender who?: come over rn rnrnrnrnrnrn

Gender who?: im so excited for you!!!

**“Lit(erature) kids”**

_ A chat between Bernadetta, “plantmom” and Sylvain, “pocketnerd”. _

_ Opened, today. _

Pocketnerd: bernie

Pocketnerd: bernie

Pocketnerd: BERNADETTA THIS IS IMPORTANT

Plantmom: WHATTTTTTT

Plantmom; OI Hiluefhiufsl jdoasdhksj

Pocketnerd: I AM GOING ON A DATEWITH ASHE AND FELIX IM FINNA CRY

Pocketnerd; IVE WITED FRO SO LONG

Plantmom: im wr iting about this

Plantmom: congra ts!! Sylvain!!11

Pocketnerd; it got gay for a whole ass 10 minutes bc ashe was napping on me and felix grabbed my hand and liek we held hands fro the whole time while he scrolled through twiter im-

Plantmom; omggggggg

Pocketnerd: hahahahhah yea,,, but i asked them out this weekend and im try to get myself boyfriends with teh smallest sweetest boy eva

Plantmom: you go sylvain! Osdfhs

Plantmom: tell me about it after!!! For re asearch purposes!!

Pocketnerd; ofc u lil geek

Plantmom: >:(

Pocketnerd: ily

Plantmom:......

Plantmom: lyt stupid boy

**“The cute ones”**

_ A chat between Ashe, “Beau” and Dedue, “Merengue” _

_ Opened, just now. _

Beau: Okay, you will not believe this Dedue!!

Merengue: You are going on a date with Sylvain and Felix.

Beau: How did you know??

Merengue: The library was not empty and Sylvain isn’t quiet.

Beau:,,,,,

Merengue: I’m happy for you Ashe 

Merengue: :)

Beau: Bruh i love you dedue

Merengue: Thank you.

Merengue: If you ever need anything, I am here for you.

Beau: ughhi iwf im omw to the greenhouse and im gona hug you

Merengue: Okay?

Beau: i thought was gonna cry I had no idea this was gunna happen and i want a dedue hug also i just love you and want a hug

Merengue: Alright :)

**“Idiot club”**

_ Opened by lesbian at 7:45pm. _

Lesbian: damn its been quiet today, where is everyone

Mr.Hottie: I don’t know actually???

MrHottie: im in the dining hall at the moment.

Sylbain: felix and annie are having a sleepover so they wont respond

Sylbain: ashe went to bed as far as i know??

Lesbian: its 7????

Sylbain: idk man

Animal crossing bitch: A sleepover?

Ann: YEA U GOT A PROBLEM 

Ann: sorry that was felix!!

Animal crossing bitch: There is no problem.

Mommy: :) i love yall

Sylbain: #BLESSED

MrHottie: We love you too mercedes!

Lesbian:never thought mercedes would be the chat cryptid

Sylbain: you learn something new everyday

Sylbain: also :DDDD dimitri for the talent show in a few months youre good sing twisted by missio

Lesbian: thats a lil dark song sylvain

Sylbain: yes but if dimitri and annette sing it theyll look emo n hot

Lesbian: okay facts

MrHottie: ,,,,,,,

MrHottie: whatever you say Sylvain

Sylbain: also we should do youre gonna go far kid

Lesbian: like by the offspring

Sylbain: hell yeah

Lesbian: fuck yeaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bad yall ill be writing a lot more once school is over ( liek 2-3 weeks) i go back to work friday thru sunday and im really tired and cant balance writing, art ,school and work 
> 
> thanks for the read!  
> look out for a drabble (?) of Sylashevix sometime this week


	6. an apology

ey yall sorry i havent gotta a chapter out ina hot minute. ill have one out in the next day or so! i have the chapter written in my head its just not typed yet! alrho ill also be starting a voltron chat fic and im gonna write for the identity v fandom! ill delete this chap once the new one is up. works got me fucked up and i gotta find time for proper writing.

**Author's Note:**

> yo thanks for the read i promise itll get better as i work on it lol


End file.
